


Drinking-Sadness and Fondness

by LaughingFreak



Series: No Demons, No Less Drama-Devil Survivor AU [2]
Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anger, Depression, Drinking, Friendship, Gen, Loss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingFreak/pseuds/LaughingFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaido drinking with Honda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking-Sadness and Fondness

The bar was pretty quiet for a Saturday night, something that Kaido had taken a notice of as soon as he came into the place. Even after the two or three hours he’s been here there wasn’t much traffic coming through. It wasn’t that there weren’t people there or anything, but the crowd was quieter and mostly consisting mostly of business and salary workers. The man next to him, someone he considered a friend of sorts, was an example of one of those types.

It wasn’t often that Kaido went to the bar. Mostly, he went to the clubs since most of his gang members frequented those to have fun and pick up girls. Kaido would go just to keep an eye on his members. Sometimes he’d chill to enjoy the music and talk to others, but a lot of the time he didn’t spend more than hour in a club. The bar scene he didn’t frequent as much, but when he did it was at Gin’s and he was either with Honda or on his own. Tonight, he was with Honda.

Honda asked for another drink and Gin delivered. Before the bartender walked away the worker downed his glass and held it out for him to fill again.

Gin gave the older man a contemplative look and then filled his glass one more time. Another customer called for a refill and before he turned to serve them he told Honda, “You need to slow down.” He then went to the next person. Honda nursed his drink in response.

The man has had a quite a few drinks since the two of them entered the bar a few hours ago. Hell, Kaido lost track about a half hour ago. All he knew was that Honda definitely had more drinks than him.

“Rough day?” asked Kaido. He may not know much about the work he did, but he did care about his older friend’s mental state. With the year the guy’s been having he had every right to worry.

Especially since last time he was here he had to help the guy home.

“Just the usual.” Honda took a drink.

Kaido sipped his own beer. “Then what’s up?”

Honda sighed and gripped his glass. “It’s the anniversary today.”

The gang leader winced. “Oh. Shit, man, I’m sorry.” It’s been a year since his son’s surgery failed and he died on the operating table, about the same amount of time since his wife left him. A very long year of Honda being angry, of drinking constantly. With how often the man was drinking these days he was surprised the man still had a job and functioned in society. Sadly, Honda was good at holding his liquor. Depending on the drink, at least.

Honda acknowledges Kaido’s comment with a nod. “It’s just been a rough day emotionally.”

He nodded in understanding. “Drinks are on me.” After that was said it was quiet between the two of them for a while.

Sure, he could of asked if he wanted to talk about things, but it was nothing that the man wanted to talk about and that they haven’t spoken of before. And really, if they talked about it too much then Honda got angry real fast and that was something he didn’t care to deal with tonight. If Honda wanted to talk, he’ll let him know.

The music playing in the background was one of the albums by Haru or D-VA he was pretty sure. It was commonly played here because of the close relations that Gin had with the members. Sometimes you could tell the difference between them by the reaction Gin has to it. today, the music wasn’t making the bartender’s shoulders tense up or tighten around his shoulders, which meant, like Kaido’s first thought it was one of Haru’s solo albums. For whatever reason, if he played a D-VA album he was tense.

However, the music never really affected him either way, he didn’t really care. He didn’t have a preference in music; he just listened to whatever was playing around him. He wasn’t picky.

Unlike Atsuro. Who loved to listen to his video game soundtracks a lot. He could tell you what part of the game the song played in when it came up. Or the guy would groan at the songs if they reminded him of the boss battles that he had trouble with.

Atsuro was such a little nerd.

“How are things going between you and Atsuro?” asked Honda, setting aside his glass for a moment.

Obviously the older man wanted to have something to talk about besides thinking and talking about his rage and sadness. Kaido could give that to him. “Heh, well, we finally got all moved into our new place,” he answered, a fond smile creeping onto his face.

Honda gave a small smile at that. “And you haven’t killed each other yet?”

Kaido snorted. “Nah, he’s too cute for me to attempt murdering him.” He wrinkled his nose and took a gulp of his beer. “Damn, that kid is ruining me.”

The older man chuckled. “You’re in love, it happens.”

“I keep him for his cooking…” Kaido mumbled, embarrassed. Atsuro was such a sap it was making him one. No wonder his guys were constantly teasing him.

“Of course.” The older man was amused. There was still the loneliness and sadness that was constantly present, but the amusement was also sprinkled there at the moment.

With a huff, Kaido finished his drink and ordered another fill. “I just never thought I’d be like this with a guy. Thought I’d marry some girl and have a kid or two. You know, the typical thing.”

And it was true. The gang leader was never attracted to men, never had a thought of being the sack with one. It had always been females for him, more specifically Mari. It was always her and he was always jealous of his brother for having her, frustrated that even after he was killed that Mari would never look at him and then angry that he could feel that way at all when his brother was dead.

Atsuro was never part of the plan. The kid was smart and nerdy as all hell, what with his computer programming and video games that he’s always messing with. He wasn’t even the typd of guy that he normally hung with.

But the kid was also a good person. He always looked out for others even when he was hurting himself, stood up for people that were different in their hobbies like Midori, and tried to keep everyone comfortable. Atsuro always smiled and tried to remain optimistic while others were down, just so he could bring their spirits back up.

There were also the little things he’d do for Kaido: make their meals everyday if he wasn’t busy, tell and teach Kaido some of the technology that would help with some of the tasks he was trying to accomplish, help him relax with movie nights of his favorite films, and just being open and honest. Yeah, these were things that were something that anybody in a relationship would do, he guesses, but it just seemed special when they were coming from his lover.

Or it was because of the twinkle in Atsuro’s eyes when he gets excited about something he likes.

Or maybe it’s the loyalty to the people he cares about.

Or maybe it’s the affection and love in his eyes when he looks at Kaido, making his heart beat rapidly and wondering how he got so lucky.

Or the way Atsuro writhes beneath him when he takes him or the way the younger man rides him.

Or maybe it’s the aftermath of the sex, the quiet talks as they laid in tangled limbs together.

“I think I’ve had too much to drink,” stated Kaido. He pushed his drink away and rubbed his temples.

“Possibly,” Honda agreed. “Maybe we both should call it a night?”

“I definitely know I should.” Kaido sighed. Sometimes he was such a lightweight. Maybe he should’ve ate before he drank as much as he did. “Do you want to stay with me and Atsuro? We have a spare futon.”

Honda shook his head and as much as Kaido wanted to force the issue he knew it would get nowhere. “I’ll be fine.”

Fine was definitely a relative term when it came to Honda, but Kaido’ll just have to accept it as an answer. “Alright.”

Kaido paid the tab and the two of them left the bar. They said their goodbyes, Honda riding off in a taxi while Kaido decided to walk home. He may have gotten distracted into his own thoughts of his love life because of the alcohol, but he was worried about the older man. He honestly hoped things went better for the rest of the night.

If not, he’ll be back at Gin again real soon.


End file.
